Worth Fighting For
by futurecullen05
Summary: SPOILERS! This is how I believe Alligiant should have ended. I am all for a twist but now what happened in the last story of this series. I thought of this while listening to "Say Something" by A Great Big World. Feel free to play it in the background as you read. I believe this song would also fit to the actual ending of the book.


**This is my version of Alligent's ending. I thought of this as I was listening to the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World. Listen to it while reading if you want to hear my inspiration. As always, I own none of these things. The flashback is from the book and then the rest is from me.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

Four stares into Tris' eyes, "I can't wait until tomorrow when I'm back and you've done what you set out to do and we can decide what comes next."

Tris smiles and answers him the only way she knows how, with a kiss that is deepened by both of them. She pulls back and says, "I can tell you it will involve a lot of this."

Four commits to memory how her cheeks, shoulders, and back feel in his hands. He knew she would be waiting for him when he got back but he always hated when they were apart for any length of time. Looking into her eyes, he sees the devotion to him that was most certainly mirrored in his own. A small piece of him panics at the thought of something happening to her but he knows she would be careful. She promised.

Tris saw the love in Four's eyes and said the only thing she could, "I love you"

Four couldn't believe how luckily he was that she was his and responded. "I love you too. I'll see you soon." He gave her one last kiss, a soft kiss, and then left the atrium.

* * *

Just as they were loading up the truck, Four was grabbed on the arm by Christina, who whispered in his ear "Go back to her. Tris should be your concern, think about it. What would she do in this situation? Caleb isn't going into that room Four."

Four's mind was racing from Christina's warning as they drove away from the compound and thought back to all the times Tris had promised to stay out of danger but done the opposite once his back was turned. He shook his head, attempting to assure himself she wouldn't do it to him again. All he could think about was the day he woke up alone in bed and she was gone. His mind flashed to her being dragged to her death by Peter past his cell at Erudite headquarters. He took a deep breath and tried to control his thoughts.

The further they drove the more nervous Four got. He glanced in the mirror and saw Christina's right knee bouncing, her worried look piercing his mind. As planned, she asks if they can stop so she can go to the bathroom. Four continues to sweat and his heart was telling him to get back to the compound. As they start up again, Amar swears under his breath and jumps out. "The truck has a flat. We need a new one." They scramble to regroup and agree some should continue forward for a truck while the rest head into the city. Christina offers to go with Amar while Four and Peter will continue on foot. She gives Four one last glance, solidifying in his mind what he needs to do and she leaves with Amar.

"Peter, I'm not going to the city. I need your help." Four explained his whole plan to Peter and makes him swear he will get the vial to the person it is intended for. "There's something I need to take care of at the compound." Peter laughs and replies, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out your girl isn't going to let her brother take the fall. Go. I've got this."

As Four turns and runs, he puts all his trust in three things. He trusts Peter will get that vial to his mother. He trusts Christina will tell Uriah's parents the truth. He trusts his legs will get him there in time.

* * *

Tris sits with Caleb, memorizing the number as Matthew tells him. She begins to form a plan in her mind. It depends on one thing and if what she believes is true, her brother won't need to know that number. Once Matthew is done prepping them, Tris and Caleb sit and wait for the exact time they need to leave.

As they wait, Caleb suggests they should play Candor like when they were kids. "Have you really forgiven me or are you just saying that because I am about to die?" It has been weighing heavily on him and he has to know. The bloated silence hangs over both of their heads, Caleb worried of her answer, Tris unsure of what to say.

Finally she responds. "Yes I have, as much as I am able to." Caleb sighs with relief at her answer. She turns to him and asks, "What is the reason you are doing this?" She wanted to hear because he was Abnegation to heart, that he wanted to give his life so she could finally live hers, the one she deserved. Unfortunately he says what she expects and drives the final nail into her plan.

"I guess it's the only way I can escape the guilt for all I've done, especially to you. This is the only way I know to get rid of it."

Tris hides her grimace but realizes Caleb was 100% Erudite, no Abnegation could be found in him whatsoever. She knows what has to happen.

The announcement comes on and she looks at her brother one final time. She gingerly grabs the gun and places it in her waistband, never planning on touching it again. "Let's move." Caleb turns a paler shade of white.

* * *

Four picks up speed, knowing his life depends on him getting to that room. His legs scream in agony but he pushes his body harder. This is what he has been training for his whole life.

* * *

**(Tris POV)**

Caleb and I round the corner getting closer to the lab. We hear the guards shouting for us to stop. I look at Caleb and all is forgiven. I know I can't let him do this to escape his guilt; I have already forgiven him for selling me out to Jeanine. All I see is the brother who taught me to be as self-sacrificing as I could be; the brother who had to hide who he was; the brother who was brave enough to leave our family to his true calling and showed me it was ok for me to do it too.

"Caleb, give me the backpack." His eyes are wide as he looks at me. I see the knowledge in his eyes, this was my plan all along. He won't be free.

"Tris no!" It happens so fast, Caleb doesn't have time to react which is good. It will make it look more realistic to the guards. I grab him around the shoulders wasting no time, "Stop or I'll shoot. He's my hostage and I am not afraid to kill him!" Caleb struggles against me but I am too strong. He chose books; I chose strength. He gives in too easily, showing his lack of Abnegation qualities again, too concerned about his own self preservation. For once I am thankful he has none of it inside of him. "Tell Tobias I am sorry, and that I didn't want to leave him. Tell him….tell him I love him."

I shove my brother to the ground and turn and run. Bullets hit the walls around me but I am too fast. I take out the explosives and detonator and push my body harder. A guard comes from around the corner and I smash him in the face with the detonator, not even reaching for the gun that I have. He crumples to the ground as I place the explosives, dive for cover and push the button. I jump up and continue running toward the weapons lab after blowing up the barrier. A bullet pierces my arm and I scream out as I dive into the room.

* * *

Four reaches the compound just as they are locking it down. He kicks the first guard in the face and smashes through the door. As he runs, he takes down two more guards and grabs one of their guns. Inside he sees the mass commotion and as he is running, all he can think about is 'Don't let me be too late.'

Four shoots two more guards and sprints around the corner. He sees Caleb lying there. His mind screams out at the girl he loves, cursing her for doing it again, for giving her own life instead of sacrificing another's. He drops to the ground, screaming Caleb's name. Caleb looks up at him with a vacant look in his eyes. "I couldn't stop her. She grabbed me, it happened so fast. She wanted me to tell you she was sorry. And she loves you."

* * *

**(Tris' POV)**

A wall of sticky feeling air immediately hits me. My body immediately slows down and I feel every drop of blood running down my arm. My mind drifts to all the family and friends I've lost. I could join them, it would be so simple to end it here. My body begins to lie down, my mind giving in to the peace it desires, but my heart won't give in that easily. His face floats into my mind. I life myself up and push myself forward, for him and only him. My life no longer matters, all I see is his face, encouraging me to keep going.

"Don't move." My body stiffens, turns to the voice and sees David. It all makes sense now, Caleb would never have succeeded. It had to be me. Only I am strong enough to overcome the serum and David. He begins asking questions, demanding to know how I am surviving against the serum but I refuse to answer. I inch my way closer to the control panel. My gun presses into my back, if only I were able to pull out the gun and shoot him. But life isn't simple like that.

I know I need to distract him, so I begin to talk about my mother and all the things that will cause David to become emotional, distracted. All it does is anger him. I take another small step, bringing me closer to the box. If only I could get the numbers typed in this will all end. As David becomes angrier, I lash out with my hand and punch in the numbers and at the same time I hear the gun go off. Luckily David is a bad shot. It narrowly misses my head but I know I have only seconds before he'll fire again. I slam my hand down on the button as the second bullet lodges into my leg and a third into my shoulder. I scream out in pain, turning to face David.

* * *

Four slams Caleb into the ground and rushes forward, shooting any guard that gets in his way. He rushes past the site of the explosion as he hears the first gunshot and her scream. As he rushes into the room, he feels the serum take a hold of his body but nothing can stop him now. He sees Tris in the corner with blood running down from her arm, leg and shoulder. His head turns to see David aiming his gun at her face. His mouth is moving but Four can't hear anything. Instincts take over and he dives in front of her as he hears the gun go off.

* * *

**(Tris' POV)**

He raises the gun so it's level with my face. "I really did love your mother Tris. I wish she hadn't abandoned me." His hand tenses on the trigger but as he squeezes it a black blur flies in front of me knocking me to the ground. The bullet lodges into Four's back. "I love you Tris." His eyes roll into his head causing a scream to erupt from my body.

* * *

Four looks up at her and whispers the only words his brain can muster. " I love you Tris." He hears her scream as he is pulled into the darkness.

* * *

**(Tris' POV)**

I sluggishly lift my head to see David holding the gun aimed at Four's head. "I guess your boyfriend does belong in Abnegation, that was the most self sacrificing thing I've witnessed in my years of observing your city." As he moves to shoot him, I do the only thing my brain was trained for, I pull the gun from my back and shoot. I stare into his eyes as he crumples to the floor.

My eyes snap back to Four lying across my body, I see the pool of blood surrounding Four and I, and I begin to scream his name. I scream until I have no voice left and then begin to sob. I crumple on top of him and feel my mind beginning to fade.

* * *

Tris wakes up in a hospital bed covered in wires, bandages, and stitches. As she looks around, she sees him lying next to her. His body also covered in wires and bandages. Gingerly, Tris lifts herself out of her bed and slides in next to him. With her arms tightly wound around Four, silent tears slid down her face. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." She continues to whisper this mantra as she falls back to sleep.

* * *

Tris feels something moving slowly along her neck and slowly opens her eyes. There lying next to her is Four planting light kisses on her neck. She exhales bringing his attention to her face where she becomes lost in his eyes.

"Hey You." She covers his mouth with her lips and holds onto him so tightly her shoulder screams out in agony. They continue to hold onto each other until neither can take it any longer. "You're alive. I was so worried. How did you find me?"

Tobias chuckles a painful laugh, "You have a specific pattern, I'm just happy I realized it sooner this time. What were you thinking?" Tris gave him a small smile, "I was thinking my brother was doing it for all the wrong reasons and I couldn't let him sacrifice himself like that." She knew he was angry but both were too tired to argue. "Well lucky for you I won't be letting you out of my sight anymore so your own self-sacrificing ends here." They curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Months later...**

How had he let her talk him into this? Four's hands were sweaty and he could barely breathe as she pulled his straps tight. "You will be fine, just promise me one thing." "What's that?" "You'll keep your eyes open." Tobias laughed, gave her a big kiss and nodded that he was ready. "See you at the bottom Stiff." Tris gave him an extra hard push off the edge and watched him dive between the buildings. She jumped into the next brace and gave Zeke a smile. As she flew over the city, she let all of her guilt and sadness flow out of her, having held onto it for too long. She said apologized to Will, and said goodbye to her parents and Marlene. When she reached the bottom she was whole again, or as whole as she could be. Waiting for her at the bottom was the one thing worth fighting for, and as he raised his arms to catch her she realized there was nothing more important in life than love.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. This is the way I will always think the books ends. I can't handle Four's pain in the real book.**


End file.
